Nanael
"Are you stupid? There's no way you monkeys can beat an elite angel like me!" 'Nanael '(Hebrew נֻנֻאָ) is a guardian angel sent to Earth to supervise and participate in the Queen's Blade tournament. In her own words, "A messenger from Heaven who came to bring true order to the world." When in actuality, she is an angel dropout in Heaven. After frequent misconduct, the head archangel ordered Nanael to enter Queen's Blade as a "trial". In addition, she was given a difficult condition: to not spill the "Holy Milk" in the bottle on her hip. Appearance Nanael has spikey blue hair and green eyes. She is usually seen wearing the same uniform as other lower ranking angels, which consists of a white blouse top, polka-dots panties, and steel plate leggings. She does wear a steel gauntlet on her right arm and a long dueling glove on her left, other angels just wear two gloves. A vial of holy milk is usually slung across her waist on a small belt. Her most distinguishing feature are that her wings being asymmetrical in size, which she is quite insecure about and gets furious whenever it gets mentioned. Personality Nanael is general friendly and cheery, although she will take advantage of other people's kindness, such as Melpha. She doesn't think highly of anything that lives on earth and doesn't think of them as equals, which all angels are often taught to believe and follow. She can also seem clumzy at times, especially with her holy milk, which she is not allowed to spill. Nanael also has a devious side to her, often trapping people so she can supervise more matches. Secretly, Nanael's intrepretation of an orderly society is a place filled with angels and men on earth who will serve them outright. All women, on the other hand, should be banished. Abilities Despite her generally friendly attitude and clumsy behavior, Nanael is a surprisingly skilled and powerful fighter. Her personal weapon is the Celestial Sabre, which she wields through Telekinesis. For her to fight seriously against such inferior organisms goes against her policy. As such, she prefers long range combat, although she has plenty of powerful close range attacks, like the falling star kick. Being an angel, she is more powerful than any human, altough she is sometimes limited by her vial of holy milk, and depending on how much is spilled corresponds to her strength. Story prior to QB (From the Queen's Blade site) Nanael is an angel sent as a messenger from the celestial world to establish a true world order in the earthly world. Or so she says. The society of order that Nanael describes is a country of angels with only men to serve them. "Women will be banished!" She's actually a failure of an angel in the celestial world. The Chief Angel, tired of the frequent messes caused by Nanael, ordered her to participate in the Queen's Blade as a witness. Along with that, a condition was imposed that she should never spill the "holy milk" in the bottle hanging from her waist. She considers all the beings in the earthly world as fools that aren't on the same level as angels. Too proud to fight seriously, she uses telekinesis (the power of the mind) to make her celestial sabre move on its own and attack her opponents. Apparently Nanael doesn't pick up on her attitude towards work being the road to her own downfall. Trivia *Nanael is based on an actual angel in the hebrew lore of the same name. Nanael is the 53rd guardian angel and rules over philosophy and abstract sciences. *Nanael's title is "The angel of light", although she sometimes goes by "The angel of hope". *In the anime and PSP game, Nanael is voiced by Aya Hirano *She is voiced by Aya Hirano (Japanese) and Jessica Calvello (English). Gallery Combat Books Official Artwork Screenshots Trading Cards Category:Characters Category:Queen's Blade Originals